The Secret Life of A Tree Hill Raven
by Scarlett S.R.C
Summary: Jamie, Lily and their friends are all grown up and have recently entered their Sophomore year of Tree Hill high which, just like their parents high school years, will bring the drama. Full Summary Inside.
1. Tree Hill Pt 1

**_Summary:_** Jamie, Lily and their friends are all grown up and have recently entered their Sophomore year of Tree Hill high which, just like their parents high school years, will bring the drama.

As Jamie takes his spot as star player on the basketball team, it begins strains his not-actually-a-relationship relationship with Madison. Andre will do anything to be as good of a basketball player as his brother was even if it kills him. Lily's too busy helping her brother with his confusing sexuality to even worry about anything else, including her relationship with Andre. Jenny Jagielski's trying to fight her attraction to the school's bad girl Miranda Pope while continuously fending off the advances of Chuck Scolnik who's sister has got her eyes on Jamie Scott. And all the while these nine high school Sophomore's must keep their problems from crashing and destroying their lives. Can they get through it? Or will these young, new ravens crash and burn?

_**That was the full summary for my story and yes I did add OC's into my story. Lily has a younger brother named Henry Hardgrove, Jenny Jagielski's back and Miranda Pope and Sarah Scolnik are of my own creation.  
**_

_**I'm in the middle of having someone make a Youtube video for my story, but until it's finished we'll have to manage with a cast list on polyvore.**_

Jamie Scott - Chace Crawford  
Madison Landry - Shailene Woodley  
Andre Fields - Tristan Wilds  
Chuck Scolnik - Austin Butler  
Lily Scott - Jessica Stroup  
Henry Hardgrove - Steven R. McQueen  
Jenny Jagielski - Rita Volk  
Miranda Pope - Taylor Momsen  
Sarah Scolnik - Shenae Grimes

_**And away we go...!**_

* * *

"If you two don't get going now you're gonna be late for school." Haley said looking at the two teenagers sitting at the granite peninsula in the kitchen.

Her son Jamie was now grown up at sixteen and had the appetite to rival a lions which was why he was still eating even though he had started fifteen minutes ago. Whenever Jamie had his friends from the basketball over to the house Haley usually found herself running to the store because they had eaten almost everything in the freezer. It had gotten to the point where she had bought two deep freezers to fill up just for when the boys came over.

She looked at the blonde haired boy and sighed. She knew it was because he was always playing basketball and was a growing teenage boys, but she was sure neither her mother-in-law Deb or the woman who was like a second mother to her, Karen, had to deal with this.

Next to Jamie was the blonde haired, green eyed Jenny Jagielski who was staying with the Haley and her family for the next week.

Her father Jake, who Haley and her husband Nathan had gone to high school with, had died in an accident and since Jenny's mother was in prison Jake's will kicked in and Jenny was put into the care of Peyton and Lucas Scott who had moved back to tree hill as soon as they got her.

That had been almost eight years ago when Jenny was nine. Right now Lucas and Peyton were in Australia helping out a friend so Jenny was staying with Haley and Nathan until they got back.

As usual Jenny was doing her homework at the last minute like she always did, but she continued to claim that she did her best work at the last minute so Haley left her alone.

"Lily's picking me up." Jenny reminded her aunt not even bothering to look up from her work. "She'll be here in a few minutes."

"And what about you mister?" Haley asked looking to her son who was finally finished with his breakfast.

"I have basketball practice first period so I'm getting a ride from the coach." Jamie told her as he got up to put his plate in the sink.

"The coach is in Australia." Haley reminded him as he walked past her.

"Excuse me," He said correcting himself. "Substitute coach." He told her. "You know, the one you have a crush on."

"I do not have a crush on him." Haley denied as Jenny slid her notebook in her messenger bag.

"That's because you _love_ him." Jenny teased with a smirk and Haley rolled her eyes.

"Who loves who?" Nathan Scott asked as he entered the kitchen and went straight for the refrigerator.

"Aunt Haley's got a crush on the substitute basketball coach." Jenny informed her uncle as he drank from the milk carton he had taken out of the fridge.

"Well he did give me the the two things I love most in this world." Haley said as Nathan put the carton back and moved so he was behind her.

"Yeah I did." Nathan said sounding very proud of himself as she turned her head to look at him. He grabbed her before dipping her and she made a sound a surprise before he kissed her hard.

"You two couldn't be anymore disgusting if you tried." Jenny told them as Nathan let Haley up. She put two pieces of bread in the toaster and went to walk away from him and Nathan slapped her butt.

"Oh come on!" Jamie complained. "That's my mom!"

"She was my wife first." Nathan told him and Haley left the kitchen with a laugh. "Let's go kid. We still gotta pick up Andre and Chuck." Nathan looked to his niece. "You want a ride?"

"No," She said standing up from her chair. "Lily's coming to get me. Plus my game plan for this year is to be anywhere Chuck Scolnik isn't."

"He's not that bad." Jamie said trying to defend his friend and Jenny gave him a look. "He likes you and just wants to get to know you."

"No," Jenny corrected. "He just wants to get into my pants. Isn't that right Uncle Nate?"

He pointed at her as his toast popped up. "You got it."

"Planning on keeping it." She said pointing right back at him before looking back to Jamie. "Plus your mom let your dad into her pants and they ended up with a hormone ridden kid who has an appetite to rival a bears." Nathan choked on his toast and Jamie turned around and glared at his father.

"I'm sorry!" He laughed as Jenny left the kitchen. "But it's true!" Jamie just turned back to the sink and began drying his hands. "Are you seriously mad at me?" Nathan asked, but Jamie said nothing. "I'm sorry." He said grabbing Jamie and putting him in a headlock. "Are you picking up on all my heartfelt remorse?" He asked as Jamie began to struggle. Nathan laughed, but soon stopped as Jamie pulled him down to the floor.

Hearing the commotion in the kitchen, Haley went to see what all the noise was about when she saw her son and husband wrestling on the kitchen floor.

"James Lucas and Nathan Royal Scott!" She yelled. "Get your butts to school now!"

"You're mommy can't save you now." Nathan grunted as they continued to ignore Haley as if she hadn't come in the room.

"I will get the hose!" That seemed to do the trick because both Jamie and Nathan sprang to their feet and rushed out of the kitchen as if the house were on fire.

(O)(O)(O)

"Thanks for picking me up." Jenny said as she and her friend, Lily Scott, walked towards the school from where they had just parked Lily's car. Normally it was Jenny who picked up Lily, but her car had broken down like it often did.

"No problem." Lily said pushing her dark brown hair behind her ear. Everyone always told her that she looked like her father, but with her mothers hair. "Is there a reason you were outside waiting for me?"

"Your brother was molesting his wife in front of me and Jamie." Jenny told her good naturedly. Lily had a normal brother/sister relationship with Nathan, but when her mother had decided to move the family back to Tree Hill Lily got the chance to see how ridiculous and insane her family actually was.

Jenny remembered once when she was thirteen and her Uncle Lucas and Uncle Nate had done the most ridiculous thing possible and kidnapped Lily.

Jenny had only been in Tree Hill for a few months and Lily, deciding that she needed a friend, asked her if she wanted to go to the movies with a group of friends. Nathan and Lucas had decided to chaperon without informing any of them. While everyone else was getting snacks Lily and Jenny had been approached by Andre Fields who was attending a movie with his mother and Jenny decided to separate from them to give them a little privacy.

She saw Andre kiss Lily on the cheek and not even ten seconds later Nathan and Lucas came out of nowhere and grabbed Lily before throwing her in the back of Nathan's car and speeding off. It took Jenny, Jamie and Lily's younger brother Henry to convince the people who had seen that it was not an actual kidnapping and just two older brothers being protective older brothers.

"You've been here how long and you still aren't used to it?" Lily asked with a laugh. "This family is crazier than the Kardashian's."

"You know it's not a good thing that I can't argue with that right?" Jenny asked as the two girls entered the school. "Plus this family is kinda entertaining when it's not kidnapping people or getting kidnapped."

"Hello ladies." A familiar voice greeted as Andre Fields threw an arm over both their shoulders.

"Andre." The girls chorused.

"As you ladies know," He continued as he walked them down the hall. "Every year at this school the principal puts on a movie night on the football field."

"We are aware." Jenny said knowing exactly where this was going.

"I am dateless because my girlfriend has broken up with me." Andre informed them as if they hadn't already known.

"Maybe if you hadn't of called her a 'hormonal bitch' she wouldn't of broken up with you." Lily told him and Jenny decided to stay out of their drama.

"Maybe if she hadn't of thrown a record player at me just because I brought Dirty Dancing instead of Titanic then I wouldn't have said those things." Andre said as the trio stopped at Jenny and Lily's lockers. Jenny made quick work of opening hers, but Lily just looked up at Andre.

"Is that your version of an apology?" She asked. "Because it needs work."

"Lily Roe Scott," Andre said taking her hand as she leaned against the blue lockers. "I apologize for calling you names that would never in a million years describe you. I won't ask you to apologize for trying to murder me with your record player because that'd only happen if pigs flew." She grinned at him.

"I forgive you." She said and he smiled.

"Does this mean I have a date to Movie night?" He asked and she bit her lip before shaking her head. "And why not?"

"Because I already have a date for Movie night." She told him.

"Will you tell me who he is so I know who to murder?" He asked casually and Lily got a thinking look on her face.

"He's tall," She described. "He's got dark brown hair and eyes and I love him more than anything in the world." That only seemed to make Andre a bit more angry even though he looked as if it weren't bothering him. Finally Lily decided to put him out of his misery. "It's Henry." She said before turning around and going to open her locker.

"You're a cruel, cruel woman." Andre told her before kissing her on the neck. She shrieked before pushing him away and he left.

"Have I told you how disgusting you guys are?" Jenny asked shutting her locker.

"Many a times, yes." Lily said with a large smile as she pulled her History book out of her locker. "But can you blame us?" She asked. "We're in love."

"Okay what you guys have is not love." Jenny said leaning against her locker. "I'm pretty sure molestation would cover what you guys have better."

Lily just rolled her eyes and shut her locker. "I'll see you later. I have to go talk to a man about whatever the female equivalent of a horse is."

"See ya." Jenny said as the dark haired girl walked away.

(O)(O)(O)

"What're you doing?" Jamie asked looking over the brunette's shoulder.

He was in the gym. He had basketball practice in a few minutes and had just stopped by the sidelines of the court to see what his friend Madison and the other girls around her were working on.

"Making a poster." Madison told him not even looking up as she began running a glue stick on the poster. "We have a competition in Nags Head in a few weeks and we can't go if we don't have any money."

"So you're having a bake sale?" Jamie asked reading the poster.

"And a car wash and a talent show and an auction." Madison listed off as Lily and Jenny came towards the duo carrying boxes.

"Hey, could you get your dad to donate, like, a signed basketball or something?" Jenny asked Jamie as she and Lily sat down their boxes.

"I'll ask, but no guarantees." Jamie said before looking to Lily. "Are you going to be in the talent show?"

"Me?" She asked. "Why would I be in a talent show?" She asked as she opened the box and pulled out the ribbons Madison had asked her to get for the posters.

"Okay even I know the answer to that." Jenny said. "You sing."

"No I don't." Lily quickly denied and Jenny sighed.

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed about it." Madison said as she grabbed a handful of silver glitter from the shallow box in front of her and let it fall onto the poster. "You're an amazing singer."

"She's right." Jamie agreed. "And everyone would come see you play. My parents, Andre's parents, Aunt Brooke, Uncle Julian, Aunt Quinn, Uncle Clay-"

"And let's not forget about Skills, Mouth, Millie, Chase," Jenny continued. "And your parents would love to hear you pl-"

"I said no!" Lily snapped surprising everyone. "I'm not singing in the stupid talent show just so I can embarrass myself in front of everyone! Just let it go!" She demanded as she stood up and stormed away from her friends and out of the gymnasium doors past Andre and Chuck who were coming in.

"Hey-" Andre started, but Lily didn't even stop. "Nice talking to you too."

"What's up with the ice princess?" Chuck asked as he and Andre neared the group who were trying to figure that out themselves.

"I don't know." Jamie told him. "She just got really mad and stormed out."

"Well we were kind of badgering her." Madison reminded them. "She's probably just stressed about a test or something."

"Or maybe she just felt like being a bitch." Chuck suggested.

"Madison." Jenny said.

"I'm on it." Madison sighed.

"What?" Chuck asked as Madison went digging into her bag until she pulled out a plastic jar with a few bills in it. "Oh come on! That wasn't even a douche bag thing to say!"

"No this is for being an asshole." Andre said and Chuck sighed.

"Seriously?" He asked and they all nodded.

"Ten dollars." Madison said and he dug into his pockets before pulling out a wad of crumpled cash, a tissue and a condom.

"Why do you have a condom in your gym clothes?" Jenny asked as Chuck slid a ten dollar bill through the slot in the top of the jar although she wish she hadn't as soon as she finished asking.

"For when you finally come to your senses and realize you can't resist the Woodchuck." Chuck said holding out his arms and gesturing to his body.

"What?" Andre demanded. "What did you just say?!"

"Now you have to put in twenty dollars for being a douche bag." Jamie said and Chuck sighed. "We don't like doing this to you. This is your fault."

"How is it my fault?" Chuck demanded shoving a twenty in the jar.

"If you haven't realized it by now you're an idiot." Jenny said with a grimace.

"It is your fault that poor little Madison has to carry a travel sized douche bag and asshole jar." Andre told Chuck. "Now go warm up before you say something douchey again."

Chuck held out his hands. "But I-"

"Go!" Andre ordered and Chuck sighed before doing what he was told. "What are we gonna do with him?"

(O)(O)(O)

After school Lily didn't feel like going home and explaining herself to Jamie or Jenny who were most likely waiting for her in her room. Instead she decided to go to Karen's, her mothers (well technically her sister-in-laws) cafe for some coffee and conversation with someone who didn't go to school with her.

"Hello Lily." An elderly white haired woman said as Lily walked through the front door of the cafe she had been coming to since she and her family moved back to Tree Hill.

"Hello Mrs. Anderstash." Lily greeted to the woman who had been coming to the cafe for as long as either of them could remember.

Lily went up to the counter where her Aunt Haley was wiping up a spill. Sure Haley was technically her sister-in-law, but who was keeping track anymore?

"Hey Lils." Haley greeted as Lily sat down. "You look like you need to talk."

"I'm fine." Lily told her, but Haley didn't buy it.

"Is everything okay at school?" She asked as she began to make a fresh pot of coffee and Lily shrugged.

"School's school." Lily said picking up the sugar dispenser and pouring some out on the counter in front of her, but Haley didn't bother reprimanding her.

"Everything okay with your parents?" She continued and Lily shrugged again.

"Everything's fine with them."

"Is it Andre?" Haley asked and Lily shook her head. "What is it kid? You gotta talk to me."

Lily sighed as she traced little nothings into the pile of sugar with her finger. "You know how Madison guilted me into joining the cheerleading team right?" She asked and Haley nodded. "Well we have a competition coming up in Nags Head and we need to raise three thousand dollars for the trip."

"I'm not seeing the problem." Haley confessed. "You're great at fundraisers."

"Yeah, well Madison wants to do talent show and everyone wants me to sing." Lily told her.

"And you don't want to?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. They started talking about how everyone would come to see me and when they mentioned my dad I just..."

"Your dad doesn't want you to sing?" Haley said as the light on the coffee pot told her it was finished and she turned it off before pouring Lily a cup.

"Father Andy would love to hear me sing." Lily told her as Haley put the cup of coffee in front of her. "But my actual dad..."

"Oh..." Haley said catching on. "This is about Keith." Lily didn't say anything, but she didn't need to confirm it.

"Mom never talks about him." Lily informed her wrapping her hands around the warm mug and looked down at it while she spoke. "I mean, she does, but at the same time she doesn't and I try not to push her, you know?" Lily asked. "I mean, I've read Lucas's book. I know how he died and that's about all I know."

"I mean, did he even like music?" Lily asked looking up. "Did he hate it? Would he want his only daughter becoming a singer? How do I know what he wanted for me if he didn't even know I existed?"

Haley sighed and looked at the young girl in sympathy. She wanted to tell Lily everything she could about Keith, but she knew that it was a conversation she should probably have with Karen, but there was something she could do.

"You remember when you were eight and your parents moved you back to Tree Hill?" Haley asked. "You remember how everyone would joke about how your mom was like an elephant because she remembered exactly where everything went when she moved back into the house?"

"Yeah," Lily said. "She used to get really frustrated because you, Aunt Brooke and Jamie made a game of moving things around."

Haley let out a little laugh as she remembered that. "And if I remember correctly, it was you and Nathan who turned us in." Lily smiled. "Anyway, if your mom put everything back in its place there should be a wooden trunk in the guest room closet which I think is Henry's room now, right?" Lily nodded. "That's where your mom put everything that was ever important to her. I can guarantee that there's something in there for your dad."

"Thanks Haley." Lily said with a smile. "You're pretty cool when you're not having sex with my brother in a pool."

"Are we seriously still talking about that?" Haley asked. "I told you to knock when you enter a room."

"You knocks when they're walking into the backyard!?" Lily asked as she got up from her seat. "No one, that's who!" She slung her bag over her shoulder before going towards the front door.

"You're not even gonna pay for this?" Haley asked gesturing to the coffee. Lily turned around and held her arms our.

"My moms name is on the building, therefore I get free coffee for life." Lily said with a shrug before leaving the cafe. Haley just shook her head a smiled before picking up the coffee cup.

"Kids." She sighed before taking a drink.


	2. Tree Hill Pt 2

**_Summary:_** Jamie, Lily and their friends are all grown up and have recently entered their Sophomore year of Tree Hill high which, just like their parents high school years, will bring the drama.

As Jamie takes his spot as star player on the basketball team, it begins strains his not-actually-a-relationship relationship with Madison. Andre will do anything to be as good of a basketball player as his brother was even if it kills him. Lily's too busy helping her brother with his confusing sexuality to even worry about anything else, including her relationship with Andre. Jenny Jagielski's trying to fight her attraction to the school's bad girl Miranda Pope while continuously fending off the advances of Chuck Scolnik who's sister has got her eyes on Jamie Scott. And all the while these nine high school Sophomore's must keep their problems from crashing and destroying their lives. Can they get through it? Or will these young, new ravens crash and burn?

_**I'd just like to tell you guys that I got a review asking if the other kids who are younger than Jamie and his friend are in this story. To answer your question, yes, I just hadn't put them or mentioned them in the previous story.**_

_**I've decided to keep the cast list on every chapter so you guys know who's who.**_

Jamie Scott - Chace Crawford  
Madison Landry - Shailene Woodley  
Andre Fields - Tristan Wilds  
Chuck Scolnik - Austin Butler  
Lily Scott - Jessica Stroup  
Henry Hardgrove - Steven R. McQueen  
Jenny Jagielski - Rita Volk  
Miranda Pope - Taylor Momsen  
Sarah Scolnik - Shenae Grimes

_**And away we go...!**_

* * *

Jenny was stumped.

She had been sitting in the garage of her house staring at the canvas that sat on her easel for the past hour and had no idea what to do.

Right now the painting was just a mess of colors and brushstrokes, but she wasn't worried, all her paints and drawings started off that way, but she at the same time she was worried. By now she usually had a pretty high def image in her head of what she wanted to paint, but just like her canvas it was just a mess of paint.

"I thought I'd find you here." A voice said and Jenny turned her head to see Lily's younger brother Henry walking up the driveway.

"Hey," She greeted putting down her brush as he got closer. "I'd hug you, but..." She gestured to her paint covered hands and clothes.

"It's okay." He told her. "Aunt Haley said you'd probably be here." He looked at her canvas. "What'cha working on?"

"I have no idea." She sighed putting her hands on her hips. "I just...really needed to start it and now I have no idea what it's supposed to be."

"Well what did you think it was at first?" Henry asked knowing her process.

"I thought it was...promise you won't laugh?" She asked looking to him.

"I don't make promises I can't keep." He told her.

"Fair enough." She said turning back to the canvas. "I thought it was Uncle Lucas riding a Pegasus." Henry snorted. "Shut up."

"I'm sorry." He told her. "What does it look like to you now?" He asked and she shrugged.

"It looks like someone taped paint brushes to a fan and threw it at the canvas." She said honestly. "I think I'm losing my mojo."

"Not possible." He said. "You just need some inspiration."

She shifted. "Well it's not like they sell in water bottles."

"Nope." He agreed. "You're gonna have to look for it."

They both stood there for a few more moments with their arms crossed staring at the painting. "I can't look at it anymore, it's making me sad." Jenny confessed turning around and going into the house knowing that Henry would follow.

"Why don't you go shower?" He suggested as they entered the kitchen of Jenny's longtime home.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you're borrowing my car remember?" He asked, but she just looked confused. "So you can pick up your family from the airport?"

"Oh crap!" She exclaimed before going to the calender on the wall next to the fridge. "I forgot it was the twenty-second! Ugh!" She exclaimed startling Henry before running out of the kitchen.

"Girls." He sighed before going back to the garage to close the door.

(O)(O)(O)

"Mom, I'm home!" Jamie yelled as he entered the front door of his house. The entire living room was a mess, toys and shoes were strewn everywhere and the smell of something burning wafted through the house. Jamie could hear the voices of little kids shrieking and giggling, but didn't see them anywhere. "Mom?" He called hesitantly.

"In here!" He heard her voice call from the kitchen. Jamie dropped his backpack on the ground by the door before going to the kitchen. He was not prepared for what he saw.

The kitchen was a mess, there was food and juice boxes all over the table as well as the floor along with paint, brushes and paper. There were smeared hand prints all over the wall and it looked like someone had made a game out of throwing stuff at it.

A giggle pulled Jamie out of his thoughts and he looked down to see Jude...or maybe it was Davis...either way he was tied to a chair with a jump rope, but he didn't look like we was hurt. He was giggling and squirming like this was a game.

"Hi." He said looking up at Jamie with a smile. Jamie noticed that one of his front teeth that had been there yesterday was missing.

"Hey," Jamie said. "Where's my mom?"

"Over here." Jamie turned his head and saw his mother laying on the ground.

"Oh my God!" He exclaimed rushing over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said as though it were perfectly normal for her to be laying in the middle of the kitchen floor, but to be fair Jamie had seen her do stranger things.

"What're you doing on the ground?" He asked and Haley sighed loudly. "What happened to the house?"

"Your Uncle Skills and Aunt Bevin were supposed to watch all the kids." She said looking up at the ceiling. "They said they needed to do some stuff and asked me to watch them, said that they all had naps and already ate so I figured 'What the hell?'." She looked at Jamie. "What they didn't tell me was that they had a lunch of pixie sticks and their so called 'nap' was a sugar induced coma. They are now on my shit list."

"Oh mama." Jamie said taking her hand. "You didn't stand a chance."

"They're all so small and fast." She said shaking her head. "You were raised on Oreo's and root beer, but you never got so sugar crazed. I wasn't prepared for this."

"Mom-"

"I mean seriously," She continued. "There was one Thanksgiving where you literally only ate jello salad and you were still sane."

"Mo-"

"All I wanted to do was bake a cake for your aunt and uncle, but they just...they're monsters."

"Mom." Jamie said again.

"Why is our family so crazy?" She asked.

"That's a great question." He said taking her hands and helping her up. "Why don't you think about that while you finish your cake? I'll call Aunt Brooke and Millie to help you clean up and I'll take the tiny people to the park."

"Okay." Haley nodded. "Just...Don't bring them back."

"Well I kinda have to bring LB back." Jamie reminded her. "She's your daughter."

Jamie helped his mother gather her bearings before calling Brooke and Millie and telling them what happened. After they told him that they'd be there soon Jamie called his friends to ask if they wanted to meet up with him at the Rivercourt to help him with his sister and cousins. Most of them agreed, but neither Jenny or Lily were answering their phones.

"I love spending time with your cousins." Chuck's younger sister Sarah said once Jamie made it to the Rivercourt. He had piled all the younger kids into his family's van and released them into the wild once they were at the Rivercourt. "They remind me of me at that age."

"That's not a good thing." Chuck said on his way to the bleachers and Sarah jumped onto his back and tackled him to the ground. Andre laughed coming up behind Jamie and the two started towards the court where Madison was already chasing Davis and Jude's younger sister Evelyn.

"Why are you covered in paint?" Madison asked once she caught her.

"They emotionally scarred my mother." Jamie told her. "I don't think she'll ever be okay."

"Your family is so weird." Madison said shaking her head and Jamie scoffed.

"Says the girl who nearly tackled me during my first basketball game." Madison blushed.

"I was excited." She said. "You made the winning shot. How could I not hug you?"

"Hug me?" Jamie asked. "You dislocated my shoulder. I had to sit out the next game."

"One of the disadvantages of the coach being your uncle." Andre said passing them with Logan on his shoulders. Logan was still a bit short for his age, but he never let that stop him from playing basketball with Jamie and the other guys on the team.

Logan threw it in the hoop and Andre hooped and hollared, being careful not to knock Logan off balance.

"And he makes the basket! The crowd goes wild as they all shout out the name of their athletic savior! Logan! Logan! Logan!"

Now the younger kids had started chanting too as Andre jumped around with the blonde thirteen year old on his shoulders. Madison was a good sport and went along with it. She, much like Haley, had grown up around the Scott's and their extended family. Nothing really surprised her anymore with them.

"Now why is it that Logan can make a shot, but you can't?" Jamie asked crossing his arms and Madison scoffed.

"Logan was on the shoulders of a six foot basketball player." She reminded him and Jamie scoffed.

"That's crap and you know it." He said. "You just suck at basketball. How you can throw a perfect curve ball and not be able to shoot one into a net I'll never know."

"I'm gifted." Madison said with a smile and Jamie shook his head.

"C'mon," He said getting behind her. "I'll help you. Andre, ball!" Jamie caught the ball when it was tossed to him and gave it to Madison who turned it in her hands. "Alight, now bend your knees a bit." Madison bent her knees. "A bit more, that's it. Now hold the ball above your waist with your elbow under it." He said putting his arms around her and putting his hands over hers on the ball.

Madison turned her head to look at him and was surprised by how close he was. "Like this?" She asked pulling down her elbow and Jamie nodded.

"Now put your shooting hand under the ball with the other one on the side." He instructed as Madison turned back and did as told. "Perfect, now push up and shoot." Madison shot the ball and let out a happy shout when it actually went in. "You did it!"

"I did it!" She yelled throwing her arms in the air. Jamie grabbed her around the waist and Madison laughed when he spun them around.

"When are they gonna realize that they like each other?" Andre asked sitting on the bleachers with Sarah and Chuck.

"They realize it," Chuck told him. "They just refuse to acknowledge it."

"Ooh," Sarah teased. "A three syllable word. Don't get too smart of NASA's gonna want to study your brain." Chuck rolled his eyes. "And Jamie does not like Madison, they've been friends for, like, ever."

"Jamie and Madison were practically married when we were little kids." Andre said and Sarah looked up at him. "And don't even get me started on the matching shoelaces."

Sarah looked away from Andre and back towards Madison and Jamie who were still spinning and could help the small pang she felt in her chest.

(O)(O)(O)

Lily had taken Haley's advice and instructions and the next day after school she had gone into the closet in Henry's room.

It had taken a while to get most of his stuff out before she found it in the corner under a box full of certificates her had collected during his elementary school days.  
She managed to carry it back to her room, she figured it'd be easy, but it was a lot more than she could carry and she was able to lift Madison over her head, but to be honest Madison ate like a bird.

She took a quick break to breathe in the hall before pushing it the rest of the way into her room before sitting on top of it.

"Mom must have a lot of important stuff." She muttered before sitting on the floor in front of it and unlocking the latches.

The first thing she saw were a few photo albums. She recognized the babies on the first two albums as her and Henry, she must've flipped through them a million times, but she had never seen the baby on the other album before so she assumed it must've been Lucas's.  
Putting her task on hold for a moment she picked up the book and sat it on her knees as she flipped it open.

The first picture was of her mother and Lucas a few moments after he had been born. On the same page were pictures of Lucas and two older people who Lily assumed were her grandparents, then a picture of Lucas being held by Lily's father Keith.

Seeing the picture made her stop breathing as she realized just how close he and Lucas must've been. She felt a small pang of jealousy and sadness as she realized would never have a picture with her father.

When she started flipping through the book again she began seeing things she would've guessed her mother would put in. A lock of Lucas's hair tied with a blue ribbon, pictures of him riding a bike, birthday parties, pictures of Lucas and Haley playing in a pool and Lily couldn't help but smile when she saw a picture of him and a nine year old Haley dressed to go to what she guessed would be a school dance standing back to back with their arms crossed and sunglasses on.

Lily closed the book and set it to the side with the others before continuing on into the chest. The next things she saw were her, Lucas's and Henry's baby blankets and a few other things from their childhoods, but nothing about her father. There were no other pictures, none of his things, nothing. Where the hell else would they be?

"Hey Lils," Her mother said poking her head into the room. "It's time to head over to Peyton and Lucas's. They're back from..." But she trailed off when she saw the chest and all the things on the floor . "...Australia. What's going on?"

"Looking for anything to tell me who my father was." Lily said looking up. "Haley told me this is where you keep everything that's important to you, so why isn't my dad in here?"

"You shouldn't have gone through my things." Karen said and Lily scoffed.

"Well how else was I supposed to find anything to tell me about him?" She asked. "You never talk about him."

"That's not true!" Karen denied. "I talk about him all the time."

"Yeah, things he said or things he did, but you never talk about him!" Lily claimed as she stood up. "You don't talk about the things about him that mattered. Things he liked, things he cared about, you have never shared a single memory of him with me."

"I don't have to listen to this." Karen said turning around as she began to feel overwhelmed. She started down the hall and Lily followed her.

"Yes you do!" She said when they stopped in the living room and Karen turned around surprised to see the tears in Lily's eyes. "I need to know! There is nothing I know about him that I didn't learn from Lucas's book and I deserve to know more! I love you mom. I love you so much, but not knowing is killing me and has been for a while now. Every time I do something a little voice in the back of my mind whispers 'Is this something your dad would want you to do?', 'How do you know what your dad would want for you if you didn't know him?', 'How do you even know if he wanted you?'."

"Lily-"

"You were the love of his life." Lily told her. "But I'm his daughter and it's not fair that I know nothing about him and the one person I want to tell me everything won't." Karen didn't say anything and Lily turned back before going back to her room and closing the door behind her. Once she was alone she didn't stop the tears from falling down her face.

(O)(O)(O)

It was around nine when everyone gathered at Peyton and Lucas's home to welcome them back and as usual it was a family and friends affair.

Haley had managed to finish her cake and comeback from her mini freak out after being ambushed by her nieces and nephews. Brooke still wasn't the best cook in the world, but had made a decent casserole while she and Millie managed the rest of the dinner so Haley could rest before going over to her brother-in-laws.

It was nice having Peyton and Lucas back after being gone for so long, it had been a while since everyone in the honorary family had been under the same roof, but none of that matter once they were there.

"I can't believe I haven't seen you in two months." Haley said pulling her best friend into a hug and Lucas chuckled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He told her as he pulled back and was immediately pulled into a hug by his brother as their wives hugged. "Good to see you too man."

"Remind me to apologize to Whitey next time I see him." Nathan requested. "Coaching self entitled little assholes isn't as easy as it used to be."

"Chuck huh?" Lucas asked with a grin and Nathan nodded.

"Excuse me," Karen said pushing past her self proclaimed step-son. "I would like to hug my son."

"I missed you too mom." Lucas said pulling the tiny woman into a hug. "How have things been without me?"

Karen sighed and looked over to where her daughter was. She had just re-entered the living room and handed a soda to Jenny before looking over. Her face broke into a smile when she saw Lucas and she looked like she was about to go over, but stopped when she saw Karen staring at her and went back to talking to Jenny.

Karen sighed and Lucas followed her line of sight. "Not to great." She admitted just before Lucas was pulled away by Skills.

It wasn't long before everyone was back to how it usually was. Sawyer was running around the house playing with Bevin and Skills daughter, the Davis boys and Lydia, Lucas had been pulled away by Andre, Jamie, Chuck and his adult friends while Peyton was herded into the kitchen by the women.

"So, what's been going on around here?" Lucas asked his brother as he was handed a beer.

"Nothing much." Nathan told him. "The kids are alright, Bevin's still insane, Skills finally realized she was insane, the younger kids almost drove Haley insane and Chuck's douche bag jar has gotten bigger."

"Same old, same old." Lucas chuckled at Nathan's nonchalant attitude. "Jenny told me that there was something going on with Lily?"

"I have no idea." Nathan told him. "I haven't talked to Jamie since this morning. You might want to try asking Haley though. I know she talked to Lily earlier."

"Thanks man." Lucas said patting him on the shoulder before moving away from the group. He looked around for his best friend, but didn't see her or any of the other women amongst the chatting teens and drinking adults so he figured they were probably in the kitchen.

"Hales?" Lucas asked sticking his head into the kitchen. All the women were inside drinking wine and beer, or in Peyton's case soda.

"Yeah?" She asked with a smile after she stopped giggling.

"I need to talk to you," He said and then noticed the four other women looking straight at him. "Alone."

"Sure." She said putting her glass down and getting up from her seat before following Lucas out to the hall. "What's up?"

"I need to know what's going on between my mom and Lily." He said crossing his arms. "They've been avoiding each other."

"You should probably ask your mom." Haley told him. "I shouldn't be in it, I shouldn't have gotten in it."

"Hales," Lucas said taking her by the shoulders. "I know you and Lily have this girl code, sister-in-law thing, but I need you to put that aside for a moment."

Haley sighed knowing he was right. If Karen and Lily had a problem, Lucas was most likely the only one who could fix it. "Madison and the girls have a competition coming up and they need money so they're doing a few things to raise money."

"Yeah, I know." Lucas said nodding. "An auction, a talent show and a bake sale."

"Well someone suggested that Lily sing in the talent show and of course she said no because she hates singing in front of people," Lucas nodded in understanding. "But it's not just about that."

"Then what is it about?" Lucas asked. "She's got a great voice, she's got more confidence in her left pinky than most people have in their body and she knows it."

"She came into the cafe yesterday and she asked me..." Haley sighed. "She asked me if she thinks her father would want her to sing."

"Andy loves to hear her sing." Lucas said and Haley shook her head.

"Wrong father." And then he sighed, knowing exactly what, or rather who, the argument was about.

"Keith." He sighed leaning against the wall and Haley nodded.

"She doesn't know much about him Luke." She reminded him. "She didn't know him, not like we did and now it's finally starting to affect her life. She has so many questions about him and your mom is the only person she wants to answer them." Haley shrugged. "I guess she finally asked Karen and it didn't go so well."

"Thanks Haley." Lucas said and she nodded before going back into the kitchen.

Lucas knew that this day would come; the day where his baby sister started wondering about the man she should've been calling dad and started asking questions, questions he knew his mother wouldn't want to answer or even think about, questions that might sever the relationship between his mother and his sister long into their lives. He knew that this day was coming.

He just wished that it hadn't come so soon.

* * *

_**Chapter two: DONE!**_

_**I know it's been forever since I updated this story, but real life kept getting in the way of my writing (Don't you hate when that happens?). Anyway, please leave another lovely review.**_


End file.
